Sasuke's Death- At Track And Field
by byakuyakuchiki16
Summary: Sasuke dies in this :3 He suffers. Um, if you hate Sasuke, read this. If not, then you probably don't want to read this. Please read! Thanks! :)


byakuyakuchiki16: Okay so I don't own Naruto, and that's about it. Oh, and also WARNING! This is Sasuke suffering/death story, so if you're a Sasuke – fangirl, I apologize. TT^TT :3 So please enjoy and read and review! ;3 Well here goes! OH AND THIS IS AN ONESHOT! xD

**Sasuke's Death- At track and field. **

It was a hot summery day in Konoha, and all was well. In fact, it was track and field day! So team 7, 8, 10, and Gai's team were all competing in track and field events. The first event was the boy's shot put. And without a doubt, Sakura and Ino were on the sidelines cheering at the top of their lungs for Sasuke. And then there was Hinata who was spying on Naruto from a distance. And Tenten, cheerleading for Neji.

The hotshot Uchiha went first. He picked up the shot put, leaned it against his shoulder and threw it as far as he could. It flew in the air, due to his natural Uchiha skills, 49.3 metres! (Deal with me here, I know this isn't realistic, but hey, they're ninjas, so it's possible :) ) Then the Hyuga prodigy went next; blasting it into the air, a whopping 48.2 metres! All the other guys followed in sequence and by the last person, the Uchiha star was still on top. The last person to compete was the Uzumaki clown. Naruto jumped up and down, so full of himself and winded up his arm ready to throw it.

'_Hah, he won't even be able to throw it 5 metres,' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke was right. Naruto couldn't throw it 5 metres. But unfortunately for Sasuke, when Naruto threw it, it slipped out of his hand and went UP! UP! UP! Into the air, and came slamming down on Sasuke's back, crushing Sasuke to the floor. Naruto cringed. He could sense Sakura and Ino's anger raging from the sidelines. Sasuke lay on the ground with a shot put on his back. It hurt like hell. Iruka-sensei removed the shotput and warned Naruto to be a bit more careful.

Sasuke got up and glared at the class clown. "Fuck you, you bastard," he said.

Next was the javelin. Again, the Uchiha prodigy went first, and stunned the teachers by whizzing it through the air, 100 metres. Then Shikamaru went and threw the javelin, controlling it with his shadow, but only far enough up to 89.84 metres. All the other boys followed in sequence and Sasuke was still in the lead, and now it was Naruto; the last person. (See where I'm going here ;) ) Naruto took the javelin, but he didn't know the correct procedure on how to throw it. He turned around, while holding the javelin and asked Kakashi how to throw it. Unfortunately for Sasuke again, when Naruto has swung around with the javelin, he had jabbed Sasuke in the eye with the pointy part of the javelin stick. His eye ball was now bleeding and he had to get his eye bandaged.

After that was running long jump. And however you may see that this is unharmful, you are about to be proven wrong. You see, after that, all the boys except Naruto went before Sasuke, because he was in a very bad condition. So when it was his turn, Naruto was taunting Sasuke and Sasuke summon "Gokakyu no Jutsu" and tried to set Naruto on fire, but instead it missed because his sight was almost gone and hit the sand pit instead. When Sasuke went to jump in, he had learned to jump knees first; big mistake.

When Sasuke had hit the sand pit with fire instead, the sand became so heated that it instantly turned into glass, so Sasuke was basically stabbed with a lot of glass and he was bleeding madly after but he thought nothing of it, being the loner that he was.

After that, was the 100 metre dash and Sasuke was in the first lane. And the gunman used a real gun, so he accidentally shot the gun wrong, and the bullet hit Sasuke in the shoulder and he fell to the floor, breathing hardly. Then Naruto was running to the starting line because he was late. And Naruto was holding a butcher knife because he had been too busy a minute ago hunting for pigs, but Naruto tripped over the shot put from earlier and the knife flew out of his hands and landed between Sasuke's head and his body. He had been beheaded! Then Sakura came running, worried, but when she saw the sight she was too grossed out, and threw up on Sasuke's raven hair. And that's was Sasuke's day of suffering, well, Sasuke's DEATH, at the track and field day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

byakuyakuchiki16: Alright! Yeah, that may have been a bit gruesome, but I was SOOO BORED and I just wrote the randomest thing ever, so please leave a review! ;3


End file.
